If the Rain Never Comes
by Nikozawa
Summary: She never really cared about what happened to herself. She had lost everything she loved. But when she met him, her whole life changed...YukixOC.


Disclaimer: I do not own _Fruits Basket._ (Sadly...)

Chapter One-

Many thoughts rushed through Toki's mind as she stared blankly up from the cement landing on the roof of the school building. She thought of orchids, her favorite flower and even that stupid paper she had to finish before tomorrow. But, even though the bruises all over her frail and beaten body had begun to throb painfully and swell, she didn't give any though to the immense pain now surging throughout her body. Instead, she only took note of the deep gray color the sky was now turning.

"Looks like it's going to start raining soon," she muttered to herself. The shadows standing over her approached, reaching down and jerking her up by the collar of her shirt.

"You're worried about the weather? It's yourself you should be worried about, you little bitch!" a gruff female voice said.

Toki still did not look away from the graying sky, nor did she reply. Another one of the girls slapped her across the face. "Don't you dare ignore us, Bitch. Look us in the face."

The deep green, soulless eyes still looked upward. "Go to hell."

She felt herself being lifted up so her feet were no longer touching the ground, then saw the sky above her moving slowly. Finally her eyes moved, and she saw the ground stories below her. She was being held up over the edge of the building. She knew that if she fell, she would more than likely die. Yet, she really didn't care. "You going to reconsider you attitude?" the girl said almost tauntingly.

"Do what you want," Toki said as if to the heavens. "It doesn't matter to me, one way or the other."

With that, she placed her hand on the arm holding her up in midair. With a tremendous force, she shoved the girl's arm. A rush of wind blew against her and the world spiraled downward as she fell. All of time and space seemed to stop. And so did her heart.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mornings were never a good time for Yuki, but this one more than usual. An immense pain was welling up in his chest, telling him that something was wrong. Very wrong. He lay still in his bed for a few moments, the pain slowly subsiding, though it did not disappear entirely. Then, he got up.

As he dressed in his black school uniform, he was immensely distracted by the small pain. He tried to ignore it and think of other things. However, the only other things he could think of were the constant pressures of his fellow student council members (he was the president) and his rabid fanclub. And if that weren't enough, he had to deal with his two annoying cousins at home, Shigure and Kyo.

Shigure wasn't that hard to handle. Most of the time he stayed in his office, working on his latest romance novel, or tormenting his poor editor, Mitsuru. There were a few times when he would surface and make his presence known. This usually consisted of making a random perverted comment or insinutation. And, thankfully, there was one time of year when he would disappear for months on end, only returning for a few hours every week or so. Fortunatley, that time of year wasn't that far away. But he wasn't that lucky when it came to Kyo.

Yuki couldn't stand Kyo. He was annoying, foul-mouthed, and rude. Kyo was well-known for bugging the bejesus out of Yuki for a fight. Yuki, on the other hand, tried to be the respectable gentleman and ignore him, but there were times when he was just so damn annoying and he couldn't help it anymore. So, with great pleasure, he gave Kyo exactly what he wanted. It was needless to say, that all of these fight ended in defeat for Kyo. Yuki always won. He didn't look it, but he was very strong.

The number of fights between Yuki and Kyo had increased durastically in the past few months. Yuki guessed this was because of Tohru's sudden disappearance. She had moved to America with her grandfather six months ago. She was really the only one who could keep Kyo under control, and now that she was gone, he was in a crappy mood every single secong of every single day. This was probably because, evn though Kyo would never admit it, he was in love with her. Yuki knew that, to some extent, he had been in love with her as well. But that was a story for another time.

He sighed heavily, fixing his tie. He knew he should probably be heading on to school. "Hey, hurry up you damn rat! We're gonna be late!" Kyo's voice roared from downstairs.

He had a feeling that this was going to be a long day...


End file.
